Wolves
by August08
Summary: A new girl with an unusual interest in wolves transfers to Olympus High. While investigating the girl's background an unlikely member of the team begins to take an interest in her. However, the girl's background is discovered and the team finds out that her bite can be much worse than her bark.
1. Strange Sightings

**A/N**: This story has been pleading to be written for a while now. I have no idea where this might lead and I am dependant on you readers and reviewers to help keep me on track. I've said it in my previous stories, if you see me slip in a person's character, notify me. This story's fate rests in the hands of the reviewers. I think this is going to be the final story in the **Truth be Told** series. This takes place a few months after the events of **Inner Demons**.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own COTT.

**Summary**: A new girl with an unusual interest in wolves transfers to Olympus High. While investigating the girl's background an unlikely member of the team begins to take an interest in her. However, the girl's background is dicovered and the team finds out that her bite can be much worse than her bark.

* * *

"Why are we out here again?" Herry asked.

"Because Jay's sick with the flu and everyone else has homework," Archie replied.

"I meant what our reason was for being out here," Herry said dully.

"Some strange sighting," Archie answered.

He looked around the woods. For the past three weeks, people had reported seeing a strange animal in the woods. Hera had said it could be another creature set loose by Cronus. However, Jay had come down with a bad case of the stomach flu and Theresa had taken it up on herself to tend to his every need.

_"Way to suck up to him, Theresa,"_ Archie thought.

Other than the sick Leader, Atlanta, Neil and Odie had homework that had been neglected due to a Cronus attack. So, the only ones with nothing better to do than to trek through the freezing cold December snow were Archie and Herry.

"I hate snow almost as much as I hate water," Archie muttered.

"At least we don't have to fight off ice monsters," Herry pointed out.

"I guess."

Archie rubbed his gloved hands together. He wasn't concerned about getting a cold (one of the benefits of having Achilles as an ancestor), he was more concerned about frostbite or hypothermia. The temperatures could certainly drop when they wanted to.

"Okay, there's nothing here. Let's go back to the truck and warm up."

Archie made his way back to where they had left the truck. As the boys turned their backs, two silvery eyes appeared in the shadow of the trees. Herry turned the truck on and turned the heat up on full blast. Archie shivered violently.

"I'll never like the cold."

"I don't blame you," Herry replied.

A silence fell over the two friends, the only thing that could be heard was the roar of the wind outside and the rushing air from the heaters.

"So, how are things going between you and Jay?" Herry asked. "Are you patching things up?"

Archie didn't answer right away. It had only been a few months ago that spelled the end of Erebus' control over both the Warrior and Leader. It was almost too painful to think about. A month's worth of suspicions and dodging bullets, or (more correctly), swords. Archie had almost been stabbed, drowned, electrocuted, and had his immunity stolen. It was only in the Underworld where Jay achieved his goal in getting rid of the Warrior when Archie had given up Erebus' immortality to save Theresa before they both fell into the River Styx. Few people could say that they were a dead man walking.

"He has a while to go, yet," Archie replied quietly.

He had forgiven Jay, yes. Nothing changed the fact that they were friends. But, how could you trust someone who tried to kill you? Or, who _had _killed you? Herry shifted the truck into "drive" and was about to head back to the Brownstone when he saw a flash of silver. He shifted the truck into "park".

"What's wrong?" Archie asked.

"I thought I saw something," Herry answered.

Archie lend over to look out of the driver's side window. His eyes widened. It was like the moon had somehow fallen to earth and had taken the form of an animal, a wolf to be exact. The pure silver creature just sat there, its tail folded around itself. But, what had Archie entranced the most wasn't the color of its fur, but its eyes. They weren't like normal wolf eyes. Where the colored part should have been was what looked like a shimmering full moon.

"What's it looking at?" Herry asked.

"Just slowly drive away," Archie told the Brawn.

Herry shifted his truck back into "drive" and slowly pulled away. When they were out of the woods, the boys relaxed.

"I think we just found the weird thing that people have been sighting," Herry commented.

"Yeah. A moon wolf," Archie added.

"Should we tell Jay?" Herry asked.

"It's just a wolf, Herry. If Cronus had let it loose it would be chasing after us by now," Archie pointed out.

"True," Herry agreed.

"And as long as it's not another werewolf I'm fine," Archie put in.

Herry couldn't help but smile.

"It's not funny, Herry," Archie protested.

"I'm not laughing," Herry pointed out.

"You were laughing on the inside," Archie muttered, crossing his arms.

This time Herry burst out laughing. Archie sank lower in his seat and pouted. This trip was taking too long.

* * *

The truck pulled into the Brownstone garage. Herry and Archie climbed out of the truck. Herry locked the doors and followed his friend into the dorm. Atlanta's frustrated yell was the first thing to greet them home.

"I _hate_ Biology!"

Archie tried to stifle a laugh, but failed horribly. He ducked when Atlanta threw the remote at his head.

"Shut up!" the distressed Huntress demanded.

Archie headed to his room. When he reached the second floor, he could hear an agonized moan coming from Jay's room.

"Jay, please, you have to eat something."

"If I do I'll just be in the washroom three minutes later bringing it back up."

Archie cautiously tapped on the door.

"Come in."

Archie slowly opened the door and peeked in.

"Hey, Arch," Theresa greeted.

"How's Jay?" Archie asked.

"He's almost as stubborn as you," Theresa replied.

Jay groaned in annoyance. He looked at Archie.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

Archie shook his head. "It was just a dog that people had been seeing," he answered. Jay didn't need to know the whole truth, did he?

"No talking about Cronus or how to catch the dog. Jay, you need rest," Theresa instructed.

Archie took that as his cue to leave. He walked out of the room, closed the door softly behind him and headed for his own room. The full moon shone its spotlight through the bedroom window. Archie shook his head. Something was not right with that wolf. But, it was too late to think about it. Archie pulled off his day clothes and pulled on his pajamas. He climbed into bed and snuggled into the sheets. The last thing he heard was the howl of a wolf.

* * *

What do you think? Worth continuing?


	2. Selene

Archie glared at Neil, who was checking his hair in his mirror. He had the right mind to just knock the lucky twerp out right then and there. They were supposed to be in weapons training, not the spa. Archie glanced over at Ares. The god of war was pretty much on the same lines as Archie. The Warrior spun the staff he was holding and "accidentally" knocked the mirror out of Neil's hands. The blond screamed his trademark high pitched scream. He dropped to his knees and picked up the mirror like it was a small child.

"You're okay!" he cheered. "Ow!"

Archie whacked Neil's hands again, sending the mirror sailing over to where the rest of the team were waiting. The mirror landed in Odie's lap.

"My mirror!" Neil cried.

"After," Archie said, blocking his friend's path.

Neil yelped and ducked as Archie swung the staff over his head.

"Will you fight already?" the Warrior ordered.

Archie lifted the staff over his head and brought it down. Neil suddenly caught it.

"Huh?"

Archie soon found himself on the ground with Neil standing over him.

"How's that?" Neil asked, smiling down at the dazed and confused Archie.

"Lucky shot," the Warrior muttered.

"I try," Neil replied.

He bent down, grabbed Archie's arm and pulled him to his feet. Ares barked out orders for another training match and the team got straight to it.

* * *

The cafeteria quickly filled up with students. Olympus High had recovered quite quickly after losing so many of its students.

"You're lucky it's not broken," Neil told Archie as he looked in the three piece gold mirror.

Archie rolled his eyes.

"It's a little difficult for something to break if it lands in someone's lap," he explained.

Herry nudged Archie with his elbow.

"Hey, Arch, it's your buddy."

Archie looked down to the first floor and saw Bruce Baxter walk into the cafeteria.

"Oh, great. He's all I need," Archie muttered, pulling up his hood.

Neil whistled as he admired his reflection. He turned the mirror at a specific angle and caught the reflection of someone else. A girl with long, silver hair. Neil turned around.

"Who's she?" he asked.

"Who's who?" Jay replied.

"Her. The girl with silver hair," Neil answered.

"That's Selene. She just moved here," Theresa explained.

Neil turned back around in his seat when the silver-haired girl glanced up in his direction. He took out his mirror and (pretending to look at his reflection) used it to watch the girl. Her clothes were all silver. She wore a short skirt, a tank top and a jacket. On the back of the jacket was a picture of a wolf. Neil saw Bruce make his way over to where the girl was sitting.

"Neil? Are you feeling okay?" Jay asked.

Neil looked up at the Leader.

"Huh?"

"You look a little sick," Jay replied.

"That wouldn't surprise me," Theresa put in. "You've been sick for a week. You could have easily given any one of us, except Archie of course, your stomach flu."

"Maybe he's love sick," Atlanta said dreamily, leaning up against Neil.

The others laughed.

"Get real, Atlanta," Neil said, pushing the Huntress away from him.

"Yeah, the only person Neil loves, is Neil," Herry chimed.

Neil glared at the Brawn. Herry chuckled. Neil couldn't help but glance back down at the silver-haired girl. He had heard of love at first sight, but was it really love? He had the goddess of love for a mentor, Aphrodite would know.

"Uh...I have...to do...something..."

Neil got up and ran off. He dashed out of the cafeteria and headed for the janitor's closet. He slipped out his pendant and placed it into the keyhole. The sundial spun around and the door unlocked. Neil opened the door and stepped inside. He pulled the chain to activate the portal. The door swung shut and the wall turned into a portal. Neil walked through and headed for Aphrodite's room. The goddess was in her spa when Neil practically ran into the room.

"Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite walked out of the spa.

"Neil, how are you? But, aren't you supposed to be in school?" she asked.

"I need to ask you something," Neil replied.

A smile slowly spread across Aphrodite's face. "Why, Neil, do I detect a hint of longing in your voice?" she asked.

"Uh...well...that's kinda...what I want to talk to you about," Neil replied, playing with his fingers.

Aphrodite sat down in her chair. "Mm hm," she said, extremely interested. "Go on."

"Well, there's this new girl at school and...well...is there such thing as love at first sight?" Neil asked.

"Has Eros been flying around the school again?" Aphrodite asked.

"No, but..."

Neil trailed off.

Aphrodite giggled. She got to her feet and walked over to her pupil.

"Why don't you get to know her? _Then_ we'll see if it's true love," she explained, giving Neil a wink.

Neil made his way back to the school. Everyone was still eating lunch when he got back to the table.

"Where'd you go?" Jay asked.

"You missed all the fun," Atlanta added.

"Archie and Bruce have a few choice words with each other?" Neil asked.

"They weren't _that_ bad," Archie muttered.

Herry snorted a laugh. "Yeah, you only came within one syllable of actually swearing," he said.

"Bruce did more talking," Archie pointed out.

"You did more hitting," Theresa added.

"What did you expect? The guy called me a creature of Hades," Archie replied.

Everyone kept their mouths shut. They were all thinking the same thing: back from the dead.

"So, what did you have to do?" Jay asked Neil.

"Uh...nothing important. I just asked Aphrodite if she had any hair styling tips," the Charm explained.

The others excepted the reply, either because they completely missed the lie or they were ignoring it. Neil gave a small sigh of relief. He had a reputation for being self-centered. He would never hear the end of it if anyone found out he actually liked a girl. The bell rang and the students headed off to classes.

* * *

Neil walked into Geography class. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the same silver-haired girl, not only in the same class, but (ironically) in his seat. Neil slowly made his way over and took an empty desk to her.

"I'm sorry, am I in your seat?"

"Oh no. Of course not," Neil replied.

"I'm Selene."

"I'm..."

"Neil."

"Huh?"

"You're Neil, the model."

Did someone turn the heat up? Neil tugged at his shirt collar. He was suddenly very warm.

"Ye-yeah," he stammered.

"My little sister's one of your biggest fans. I almost know your entire life's story, thanks to her," Selene said with a small smile.

"Well, I wouldn't say _entire_ life's story," Neil replied. "I mean...I haven't lived half of my life."

Selene giggled. "I guess not," she agreed.

The teacher walked into the room and class started. As the class dragged by, Neil found himself passing hidden notes back and forth with Selene. They had an in-class group assignment and the teacher paired Neil and Selene together. Of course, more laughing was done than actual work.

"And then, Bruce called Archie 'a creature of Hades', and the next thing he knew he was on the floor," Selene whispered.

Neil snorted a laugh. Selene chuckled quietly. The teacher gave the two a warning glare and they settled down and pretended to do their work. The friends glanced at each other and began to giggle softly again.

"Neil. Selene. Do I have to separate you two?" the teacher asked.

"No, sir," the friends replied in unison.

The teacher went back to his grading. Neil and Selene shared another glance before getting back to their own work.

_"It's offical. Being self-centered can be over-rated sometimes,"_ Neil thought.

* * *

End of chapter two. What do you think? Worth continuing?


	3. Spelled by Love

"Now, this is different," Archie said.

The team turned to see what Archie was looking at. Jay felt his jaw drop. Neil and Selene were walking down the hall, laughing and joking. For once, Neil wasn't looking in his mirror and annoying the girl with his constant chatter about himself. In fact, Neil wasn't talking about himself at all.

"Those two seriously had commitment issues."

Selene giggled. "Everyone does at some point," she replied.

"I guess. But it was so frustrating. We all knew they liked each other," Neil explained.

Archie couldn't help but feel they were somehow talking about him and Atlanta.

"Oh, hey, guys," Neil called.

The couple walked over to where the team were hanging out.

"Everyone, this is Selene."

"Hi," Selene greeted.

"Selene, these are my friends. Jay, Herry, Atlanta, Theresa, Odie and Archie," Neil introduced.

"I met Theresa in History class," Selene replied.

"Well, now we've been properly introduced," Theresa said, holding out her hand.

Selene took it and the girls shook hands. Theresa hid her discomfort as she was hit by a vision. A wolf howled at a full moon.

"Theresa?"

Theresa blinked. "Uh...sorry, I zoned out," she replied.

Atlanta noticed that Selene wore a silver pendant. It looked like the charm that Archie had bought her from a Greek market.

"Where did you get that pendant?" Atlanta asked.

Selene looked down at her necklace.

"I bought it on my last trip to Greece. It's one hundred percent pure silver. If you haven't guessed already silver's my favorite color," she explained.

"No kidding," Odie whispered to Herry.

The bell rang to signal the next class.

"It was nice meeting you, Selene," Jay said before headed off towards the janitor's closet. The others followed. Archie looked over his shoulder.

"You coming, Neil?" he asked.

"I'll catch up," Neil replied.

Archie shrugged and jogged over to where Atlanta was waiting for him.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" Neil offered.

"You're such a gentleman," Selene replied.

The two friends headed down the hall towards the Chemistry lab.

"Hey, look who it is. Golden Boy and Silver Girl."

Neil groaned as Bruce walked up.

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" the model asked.

"I can't find King," Bruce answered.

He turned to Selene. Throwing on what Neil thought as a poor excuse for charm, Bruce casually draped an arm around Selene's shoulders.

"So, how about tonight you ditch this narcissistic dork and hang out with a real man?"

"I'm sorry, were you calling Neil or yourself the narcissistic dork?" Selene asked. "Because Neil has been the only real man I've seen today."

She pushed Bruce away from her and took Neil's arm.

"Come on, Neil. The bad vibes in this hall are enough to choke a rhino."

Selene led Neil down the hall. The model looked over his shoulder and waved in a friendly manner. Bruce returned it with a glare.

_"Great. I'm with Archie on the top of Bruce's Most Wanted list."_

* * *

"I'm surprised she's stayed with Neil for this long," Odie said, glancing at the clock on his radio.

"He even missed his session with Aphrodite," Jay added.

"He _what_?" the girls asked.

"Aphrodite said he was finding 'true love'," Archie explained.

Jay looked over at the door of the training gym. Neil had been late for training before but this was unheard of. Artemis was just about to dismiss class when Neil walked through the door.

"Where have _you_ been?" Atlanta asked.

"With Selene," Neil answered with a dreamy tone in his voice.

Odie and Jay looked at each other. Was Neil serious? Usually a girl couldn't stand five minutes with him, let alone almost a full day.

"Selene is the most amazing girl I have ever met," Neil said.

"This is a training session not a dating service," Artemis pointed out, tapping the model on the head with her bow.

Neil rubbed the top of his head. Artemis cleared her throat and began the lesson. It was only when Herry jabbed him in the side that Neil realized he had zoned out. He looked up to see a very annoyed Artemis standing in front of him.

"Perhaps you would prefer to join Archie in lightning dodging?" the immortal huntress said.

Neil noticed Archie wince slightly. The last time the Warrior had had a crash course in dodging lightning bolts his brace had ended up getting struck and the inside had melted. He had healed quickly, however his leg was still slightly scarred. Out of all of them, Archie seemed to be holding the record for most scars.

"Neil!"

Neil yelped as Artemis hit her bow on his head again, this time a lot harder.

"Class dismissed. We'll continue tomorrow when everyone has their mind on training."

The team headed out of the gym.

"Neil, what's wrong with you?" Jay asked. "I've never seen you act like this."

"No offense, man, but you're creeping me out," Odie told Neil.

Neil could only shrug. "I've never really felt like this," he admitted. He looked up at the concerned faces of his teammates. "Is it wrong for me to like a girl?" he asked.

No one answered right away.

"No, I guess. It's just a little...strange," Jay explained.

"You haven't actually been known for being popular with girls," Theresa added. "You're handsome, yes, don't get me wrong. It's just that, you're too..."

"Self-absorbed?" Neil asked.

"Uh...something like that," Theresa commented.

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

Neil sat down in the circular chair that sat around the gold statue of Zeus.

"I can't get Selene out of my head. There's just something about her that makes me forget everything about my ancestry and the prophecy and everything else I have to keep secret."

"He's been spelled," Archie spoke up, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, by _love_," Atlanta added.

* * *

Another chapter done. Anything need improving? I know Neil's not completely in character, but I'm exploring a slight possiblity here. What would happen if Neil actually did end up falling in love with a girl. What do you think?


	4. Talk About Trust

The hot water washed away her problems like magic. She hummed softly as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. The lather washed down her long, silver hair.

"Selene, you've been in there for hours!"

"Tough luck, Andre."

Selene turned the tap so that the water grew hotter. Outside she could hear her little brother growl and storm off. Selene shrugged and continued her shower. When she was done, Selene turned off the water and grabbed a towel. She wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped another towel around her hair and changed into her pajamas. Selene rubbed the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming along. She picked up her silver charm and slipped it over her head. The headache vanished.

"Selene, honey, supper's ready."

"Coming."

Selene finished dressing, quickly braided her hair and headed down to the dining room. Her stomach growled when the smell of her mother's curry reached her. Selene walked into the dining room and sat down. She glanced out the kitchen window. The moon shone through the thin clouds. A plate was set before her.

"Eat up. There's plenty there."

"Thanks, Mom."

Selene began to eat her supper. She could help glancing at the moon every now and then.

"Selene, is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no. Everything is fine," Selene replied.

"You've been awfully quiet," her father pointed out.

"I think she's love sick."

"Jesse!" Selene scowled.

Her little sister smirked.

"Did you meet someone?"

"Yes, Mom, I did. But, I'm _not_ in love!" Selene said, directing the the last words to her two younger siblings.

Andre and Jesse giggled. Selene sighed. Another typical night at the Ylva house.

* * *

"Neil, you have to get your head out of the clouds and back to earth," Jay said.

"Oh, so you and Theresa are allowed to act all mushy around each other but I'm not allowed to think about the most amazing girl who ever lived?" Neil asked.

Archie and Odie looked up from their video game tournament. Jay and Neil had been at each others throat ever since the team got back to the dorm.

"You hardly even know the girl," Jay pressed.

"Her name's Selene Ylva. Her favorite color is silver. Her favorite animal is the wolf. Her family lived in Athens for six years. They moved here last week. And I could go on," Neil said.

"Neil, those are basics. What about her family history? What about that?" Jay asked.

"Because she'll tell me if she wants to," Neil replied.

"At least he's courteous," Archie whispered to Odie.

Odie nodded his agreement. Neil yawned before Jay could say anything else. It was the Charm's way of cutting people off before they had a chance to make a retort.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but it's a school night and I need my beauty sleep."

Neil made his way up to his room. Jay crossed his arms and flopped down on the couch.

"Relax, Jay. He's just being Neil," Odie said.

"No. 'Being Neil' means Neil always looking in the mirror at himself, being arrogant and conceited. _That_ was _not_ Neil," Jay explained.

"So, he likes a girl. Big deal. It's weird, yes. But, isn't Neil allowed to like a girl?" Archie asked.

Jay shrugged. "I don't know anymore," he whispered.

* * *

The next day, Selene didn't show up for school. Jay said it was suspicious. Neil said she was probably just sick. Everyone else said that Jay and Neil needed to calm down.

"Jay just doesn't want you to get hurt," Theresa said.

"How?" Neil asked. "It's not like she's working for Cronus."

"She could be hypnotized," Archie put in.

Atlanta jabbed her elbow into his ribs. Archie winced in pain and glared at his girlfriend. Atlanta returned the glare.

"Selene doesn't even know about Cronus. She just thinks that he's a myth along with all the other gods," Neil explained to his friends. "Her mother is Greek so she knows all about Greek mythology, but nothing along the lines of them coming to life."

Herry looked around the gym. "Where _is_ Jay?" he asked.

"Library," Archie and Atlanta answered in unison.

Just then, Neil's PMR rang. He walked out of the gym as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Neil, are you doing anything?"

"Selene? No, I'm not busy. Why?" Neil asked.

"I'm not feeling all that great and I need some company. Do you want to hang out?"

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about at the front of the school?" Selene suggested.

"See you there," Neil replied.

He hung up and headed for the portal. Just as he was leaving, Jay came out of the library. He walked into the gym.

"Where's Neil?"

He only received shrugs.

"I think he left," Atlanta answered.

Jay groaned.

"Relax, Jay. Neil's a big boy. He can take care of himself," Odie pointed out.

"It's not Neil I'm worried about. It's Selene," Jay answered.

"Selene?" Theresa echoed.

"I just don't trust her," Jay said.

"You don't even know her," Atlanta put in.

"I don't have to know someone to not trust them," Jay noted.

"_You're_ one to talk about trust," Archie muttered.

Jay looked over at the Warrior. Archie got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Jay sighed. He felt like he was losing his team again.

* * *

What do you think? Does this chapter seem forced, or is just me? Maybe I'm just tired. Anyway, let me know what you think.


	5. Placing Trust

**A/N**: Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed thus far. I'm currently working on yet another story and have been jumping back and forth. I should really concentrate on one story at a time. Any who, here's chapter five.

* * *

New Olympia was buzzing with life. It was hard to believe that a few months ago it was a ghost town. However, the only one who didn't seem pleased with the lack of fear and chaos was a certain god of time. Cronus sat in a small, outdoor cafe reading a newspaper. He sighed in agitation. He had so hoped that at least either Jay or Archie would destroy humanity. It was Jay more so than Archie. The Leader had been completely consumed by the thirst for greater power, whereas the Warrior cared more about the well being of those around him. It had been impressive to find out that Archie had taken Erebus' shadow out of Jay without falling for the lure.

Cronus folded the paper and looked up. He frowned when he saw two teenagers (a boy and a girl), walk down the street. Cronus narrowed his eyes. He could pick out the unmistakable blond hair of Neil.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Cronus asked himself. "Or has that lucky fool _actually_ fallen for someone?"

As the two humans walked closer Cronus could make out the long silvery hair of Neil's companion. The god of time narrowed his eyes. She looked familiar somehow.

"I had a great time, Neil."

"Glad to know you're feeling better, Selene."

Cronus held the paper up as the teenagers walked by. He didn't need Neil tipping Jay off about his location. Of course, he was a _god_. He could call up a portal and be gone before that conceited fool could take out his phone.

"We should do this again, sometime," Neil said.

"I'd like that," Selene replied.

"How about next Friday?" Neil suggested.

Cronus watched the scene unfold from the tin napkin holder on the table. A hesitant look crossed Selene's face.

"Next Friday?" she repeated.

"Yeah, why?" Neil asked.

"Uh...it's my parent's anniversary. How about Thursday?" Selene offered.

"Sure," Neil answered.

Selene smiled. Cronus raised an eyebrow. Was it him or was she hiding something? Cronus stole a quick glance over his shoulder at the pair.

"I'll come by around seven?" Neil guessed.

"How about six-thirty?" Selene asked.

Neil took out his radio and went to the alarm setting. He punched in the time and snapped the radio shut.

"Six-thirty it is," he said.

"Great. See you then."

Before she left, Selene gave Neil a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything, Neil."

And with that, Selene headed home. Cronus felt sick. He shook his head. Mortals. It was this very emotion that brought so many humans to their knees. They would do anything for "the ones they loved". Archie was the only exception. Selflessly giving his life so that Theresa could see another day and her beloved Jay. It was enough to make an immortal nauseous.

Cronus folded the paper again and placed it down on the table. Neil walked by his table again, probably on his own way home.

"Tell me, Neil. What greater power, other than the gods, has made you so considerate of others?"

Neil instantly snapped out of his dream-like state and whipped around.

"Cronus?!"

Cronus smiled. "Surprised?" he asked.

Neil went for his PMR. Cronus held up his hand and the radio disappeared. Neil searched his pockets for his phone.

"Looking for this?" Cronus asked, holding up the radio.

"Give that back!" Neil demanded.

"So you can call Jay? I don't think so," Cronus replied, smugly.

Neil growled in annoyance. He clenched his fists. Cronus chuckled.

"What are you going to do? Fight me? You'll be too worried about breaking a nail," the god taunted.

"I'm not useless," Neil pointed out.

"You're not use_ful_, either," Cronus added.

He got to his feet and walked over to where Neil was standing. The hero felt his blood run cold, or maybe his heart just stopped beating. He looked up into the menacing red eyes of the god who wanted him and his six friends dead. But, even Cronus wasn't stupid enough to summon a scythe and strike a (seemingly) defenseless teenager down where he stood.

"I'd watch that little girlfriend of yours, if I were you," Cronus said.

"Why?" Neil asked.

Cronus placed the radio in Neil's hands.

"Just because," he said.

And with that, he walked away. Neil watched as Cronus disappeared behind a building. He frowned. Why would _Cronus_ (of all gods and mortals) be giving _him_ advice? Even if it _was _pointless and useless? Neil looked down at the personal radio. Strangely enough, it was still intact. This had been one crazy day.

* * *

Jay studied his strategy notes. He had a test coming up with Hera and he needed to be one hundred percent prepared. Ares had given him some more of his old strategy guides. However, Jay had doubts that the Titan war was going to be on the test. A knock came on the door. Jay looked up, but a bit too quickly for his neck twisted the wrong way.

"Come in," he groaned.

The door opened and Archie walked in.

"You okay?" he asked.

Jay rubbed his sore neck. "Yeah. I'm fine. You need something?" he asked.

Archie closed the door. Jay could tell that the Warrior had given coming in here a bit of thought. The Leader made sure his sword was no where to be seen. He didn't want a repeat of what happened in March.

"I wanted to apologize for snapping at you this afternoon," Archie said.

Jay blinked. This was unexpected. Usually it was Jay who was apologizing to Archie, not the other way around.

Archie buried his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Don't worry about it, Arch. I shouldn't have acted the way I did, either," Jay confessed. "And, I don't blame you for saying what you did. You were right. I shouldn't talk about trust after what I put you guys through."

"Which is another reason why I came up here," Archie replied.

"What's that?" Jay asked.

"I'm giving you my trust back," Archie answered.

Jay felt both relieved and honored. Archie was putting his faith and trust back into someone who had tried to stab him, drown him, and electrocute him. He must have _really_ given this some thought.

"Thank you," Jay said softly.

"It's ancient history, right?" Archie asked, a smile slipping across his face.

Jay smiled as well. The two boys burst out laughing. In their lives ancient history had a bad habit of repeating itself.

"Yeah, it's history," the Leader confirmed.

* * *

I think that's gonna be it for this chapter. Tell me what you think. If you see anything that needs improving let me know via review. The reviews help (a_ lot_).


	6. Half Moon

**A/N**: Sorry this has taken me so long to get up. As with all of my stories nowadays they've been put on hold due to a _very_ bad case of writer's block. When the lousy block hits me it hits like a brick wall and it's almost impossible for me to get over it. Hopefully I'll be able to break it by updating. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Cronus scanned his small library. When he wasn't trying to destroy those annoying kids, the god of time would look for an unsuspecting monster or even an unsuspecting immortal to unleash up on them. He could probably try calling back Erebus, but the god of darkness would probably go no where near those seven humans again.

_"He's probably terrified of Archie," _Cronus thought smugly.

He smiled. Archie could be uncontrollable when he was in the right mood. He just needed help bringing out his wild side. Cronus' eyes landed on a small book with silver lettering. The immortal reached up and slipped the book off the shelf. _Legend of the Moon Wolf _was printed on the cover. Cronus looked at the book with extreme interest. He opened the book and began to read. Maybe there was something in this book that would help him cut the seven heroes down to size.

* * *

There was no denying it. He had fallen in love. _Him_. The self-absorbed one. The descendant of Narcissus. The self-absorbed one.

Neil took out his mirror and checked to see if he was presentable. He was standing on the front step of Selene's house. He put his mirror away, took a deep breath and rang the door bell. He could hear the sounds of a frantic race coming from inside. The door opened.

"Hey, Neil."

"Hey, Selene."

"Selene has a boyfriend! Selene has a boyfriend!"

"Andre!"

Neil chuckled.

"Sorry, about that," Selene apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Neil replied, waving off the previous chant.

Selene joined Neil outside and closed the door. Her eye caught the shape of the moon.

"Something wrong?"

Selene turned back to Neil. He had a worried look on his face.

"No. I'm fine," she answered. "Uh...shall we?"

The two friends headed off.

* * *

The moon shone bright in the dark sky. Thin clouds occasionally rolled over, creating an eerie effect.

Neil and Selene walked by the courthouse.

"Nemesis."

Neil couldn't help but jump.

"Where? Oh, heh, the statue."

"You okay?" Selene asked, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Neil replied, looking up at the stone statue.

He would never forget the name Nemesis as long as he lived. Selene looked up at stone, blindfolded woman. She held a sword in her right hand and a scale in her left hand.

"I'm glad to see that the gods haven't completely become myth."

_"If you only knew,"_ Neil thought. "Come on, let's go. We don't want to be late for the show."

"It starts in another two hours. What's your rush?" Selene asked.

"This place just brings back...golden...memories," Neil answered.

"Golden?" Selene echoed, turning to face Neil.

Neil thought he saw the statue's head move. He stifled a yelp of surprise. Selene chuckled.

"And people said _I_ was strange," she muttered.

_"When a goddess gives you the Midas Touch you're going to be cautious,"_ Neil thought.

Selene rubbed her hand against the base of the statue.

"Come on, let's go and get something to eat. Then we can head to the theatre."

She walked over, took Neil's hand and walked off. The blonde glanced over his shoulder. He would never look at the courthouse or the statue the same way ever again.

* * *

I am _really_ sorry about this chapter being so short. I'm trying to break this stupid writer's block. Bear with me, it's taking a while to break. Anyway, tell me what you think.


	7. I'll Say I'm in Love

"So, of all the animals on earth, why wolves?" Neil asked.

"I don't know, there's just something mysterious about them," Selene replied, running her index finger around the rim of her glass. The two friends were enjoying a meal before heading for the theatre. "So, what about you? What animal do you like?"

Neil thought about it for a moment.

"I've never given it much thought," he confessed. "All I've studied is Greek creatures."

"Really?" Selene asked, extremely interested. "I didn't know you were into Greek mythology."

A nervous smile crept over Neil's face. He chuckled nervously. "You'd be surprised," he muttered, running his fingers through his hair. He picked up his glass and took a sip of water.

"So, which is your favorite myth?" Selene asked. "Perseus? Hercules? Achilles? Narcissus?"

Neil snorted in the water which ended up spilling down the front of his shirt.

"Did I say something wrong?" Selene asked.

"How did you know I liked the Narcissus myth?" Neil replied, wiping the water off his shirt.

"Lucky guess?" Selene suggested, recovering from her surprise.

"When I was a kid a lot of people said I could have been the descendant of Narcissus," Neil said, trying to make it sound like a joke.

Selene laughed. "I can see why. Both are _very_ handsome," she said.

Neil cleared his throat. He tugged on his shirt collar. Selene smiled. Her silvery eyes glowed with the moonlight. Or...were her eyes giving off that glow on their own? Neil and Selene locked eyes. The closer he looked, the more he saw the shape of a half moon in Selene's eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes anyone could look into?" Neil asked.

"You're the first," Selene replied. She looked down at her watch. "Uh...we'd better go if we don't want to be late."

Neil snapped out of his trance. "Uh...yeah. I'll go pay and then we can go," he explained. He got up and went to the front desk.

It wasn't long before the two friends were walking down the street, heading for the theatre. The clouds rolled back to reveal a bright half moon.

* * *

"Can you believe people actually consider this to be accurate?"

"Like Atlanta said, movies never get it right."

Jay and Archie were watching a remake of the battle of Troy. In some scenes Jay could tell Archie was disgusted by how Achilles was portrayed sometimes. He would mutter how the actor made Achilles look like an arrogant jerk who thought himself invincible because he was almost immortal, then as if to make a point, Archie would tap his ankle brace on the coffee table, which made a resounding thud against the wood.

Jay had lost interest in the movie hours ago. He glanced at the clock in the kitchen. Neil and Selene would be getting out of the theatre soon.

_"Hopefully he had a better night than the rest of us,"_ Jay thought.

Just then, the back door opened and the girls walked in, shopping bags in hand.

"Have a good night?" Jay asked, trying to keep the boredom and fatigue out of his voice.

"We did, thanks," Theresa replied happily.

Archie flicked the movie off and began channel surfing. By the look on Archie's face, Atlanta came to the conclusion that he and Jay had been watching a really bad imitation of Troy.

"Neil still out?" Atlanta asked.

"Yeah," Jay replied.

"I still find it weird," Archie spoke up.

"So, you _do_ talk," Jay joked.

Theresa and Atlanta giggled. Archie rolled his eyes, but smirked nonetheless. He tossed Jay the remote and got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked.

"Roof," Archie replied simply. And with that, he disappeared upstairs.

Atlanta danced around Theresa and also headed upstairs. The Fighter shook her head with a smile. She went and sat down beside her own boyfriend. Jay put his arm around Theresa's shoulders as she cuddled into his chest.

Up on the roof, Archie and Atlanta were lying on one of the lawn chairs and star gazing.

"I see Orion," Archie announced, pointing to a constellation.

Atlanta followed his finger. Sure enough, Orion was glowing bright. Archie felt pressure on his chest. Atlanta snuggled further into her boyfriend's chest. Archie drapped an arm around her shoulders. A soft tune floated up to the two friends. Archie and Atlanta looked at each other. They got up and headed over to the side of the roof. Neil was walking down the street, humming a tune, not caring who heard him.

"Someone looks like he's had a good night," Atlanta commented.

"Come on. I want to see how it went," Archie said. He headed inside. Atlanta followed.

When the Warrior and Huntress got downstairs, Neil was just dancing into the kitchen. Herry and Odie came upstairs to see what was going on.

"Someone sounds happy," Herry commented.

"You would be to if you met the girl of your dreams," Neil replied.

"There's a tone I never thought I'd hear coming from Neil," Odie noted.

And the next thing Odie knew, Neil had grabbed him and began waltzing around the kitchen. The others burst out laughing. Odie pulled himself out of Neil's grasp.

"It's offical. I'm in love," Neil said dreamily.

"No kidding," Archie replied sarcastically.

Jay shook his head. Yes, there was no denying that Neil was in fact in love. But, there was always the question: does she feel the same way?

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Does this seem like I'm trying to fill space? Please tell me what you think.


	8. SheWolf

**A/N**: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. As you are aware I have been battling writer's block for some time. But, good fortune has fallen upon me and I have locked it up once again. So, without further ado, may I present chapter eight.

* * *

The night was darker than usual. Thick clouds hung over a bright, full moon, casting everything in an eerie blackness. Cronus walked down the silent street. He hadn't heard silence like this since Erebus reign of terror a few months ago. Of course, that shadow was too scared to attack again. Erebus was probably cowering in a cave somewhere as far away from Archie as he could possibly get.

Cronus couldn't help but smirk. It was ironic, really. But, the god of time had other pressing matters to attend to. He stopped in front of an honest looking house. He walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. There were footsteps on the other side and then the door opened a tiny bit.

"Can I help you?" a small girl asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for your sister."

"Does she know you?"

"Not yet."

The girl frowned in confusion.

"Perhaps if you'd let me in I could explain better."

"I'm not supposed to open the door for people I don't know."

"Ah, yes. But, you _do_ know me."

"I do?"

"Yes. Did you not live in Greece for some time?"

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, her crystal blue eyes widened. A small gasp escaped from her throat.

"Now, will you let me?"

It was either from shock or nerves, but the girl fainted. Cronus smiled and opened the door, picking the girl up in his arms as he stepped into the house.

"Jesse? Is someone at the d..."

"Ah, Mr. Ylva, am I right?"

"Who are you?"

"Come now, sir. You must know who I am seeing is how you lived among the Greeks for so long."

"I have not seen you while my family has lived in Greece. Now, what have you done to my daughter?!" Mr. Ylva demanded.

"She had merely fainted."

"I'll ask you again...sir...who are you?"

Mrs. Ylva came downstairs.

"Paul, who is...Jesse!"

Jesse began to wake up. She moaned and rubbed her head. But, when she saw who was carrying her, her eyes closed again and her body fell limp.

"What have you done..."

"Why don't we discuss this over tea? Hm?" Cronus offered. He carried Jesse into the living room and placed her on the couch. He then motioned for Mr. and Mrs. Ylva to join him in the kitchen.

"I assure you, I am not here to harm any of members of your family. I am simply visiting," Cronus assured them.

Mr. and Mrs. Ylva sat down at the kitchen table and watched in slight terror as their unexpected house guest made tea cups, a tea pot, sugar, milk and spoons appear on the table with a wave of his hand.

"Okay. You know who we are, but we don't know who you are," Mr. Ylva said.

Cronus waved his hand over his tea cup again and it turned into a silver goblet with a strange liquid in it. He picked it up and, seeing the scared expressions on the humans' faces, smiled.

"Nectar. The drink of the gods," Cronus replied.

Mrs. Ylva gasped. Cronus smiled again.

"It can't be," Mrs. Ylva gasped.

"What is it, honey?" Mr. Ylva asked.

"You're...you're...but...how?"

"Hannah?"

"You're Cronus," Mrs. Ylva whispered in horror.

"Cronus? The god of time? That's impossible," Mr. Ylva said.

"Impossible? Then, how would you explain your daughter's strange behavior?" Cronus asked.

"Jesse doesn't..."

"Not _that _daughter, Mr. Ylva. I believe you have more than _one_ daughter," Cronus cut in.

Husband and wife glanced at each other. Cronus took a sip of nectar.

"What do you know about Selene that we don't?" Mrs. Ylva asked.

"I am _very_ glad you asked," Cronus replied.

* * *

"Mom and Dad are going to kill me!"

Selene dashed home. How could she have been so stupid? Why tonight of all nights? She had been out with Neil again, only this time they had gone on a double date with Archie and Atlanta. It had run too late and now Selene was sporting a major headache because of it.

She ran up the front steps and opened the door.

"What do you know about Selene that we don't?"

Selene frowned. She looked into the living room and saw Jesse out cold on the couch. Feeling fear gripping her heart, Selene quietly made her way over to the kitchen door.

"I am _very_ glad you asked."

Selene felt her breath catch in her throat. She had heard that voice before. She heard it shortly after leaving Neil near the outdoor cafe. What did Neil call him? Cronus?

_"Oh no,"_ Selene thought in horror.

"Your daughter has a special gift," she heard Cronus say.

"She's a fantastic artist," Mr. Ylva began.

"I'm not talking about her drawing ability. I'm talking about her bloodline," Cronus interrupted.

Selene felt her heart completely stop.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Ylva asked slowly.

"Ever heard of Lykon?" Cronus replied.

"He...was the king of Arcadia," Mr. Ylva answered.

"Until the mighty Zeus turned him into a werewolf because of his cannibalistic eating habits. However, oddly, his werewolf blood managed to get passed on," Cronus explained.

"That's impossible," Mrs. Ylva argued.

"Then, how do you explain Selene's inhuman hearing? Her unnatural sense of danger? Her ability to sense when others are scared or frightened? Or her athletic ability?" Cronus asked. "There is werewolf in her veins, my dear people."

Selene glanced out the window. The clouds rolled back to reveal the full moon. Her eyes widened in horror.

Cronus looked up as footsteps thundered up the stairs.

"I do believe your little she-wolf is home," he said.

* * *

I think that's all for this chapter. It might not have been as long as I had wanted it to be, but, it's all I could think of putting in right now. So, what do you think?


	9. Origin Story

The next day found Jay buried in history books, mythology books, family trees, or any other book that would give him some insight to the strange behavior of Neil's new girlfriend.

"Still obsessed, I see."

Jay looked up and was met by the smiling emerald eyes of his girlfriend.

"I'm not obsessed."

"And, this is why you're in the god's library at eight-thirty on a Saturday morning," Theresa pointed out.

Jay felt the temperature rise. She had caught him.

"Jay, when will you accept that Selene isn't dangerous? She's a bit odd, yes, but not dangerous. If she was, Neil would be in Chiron's study or in the hospital suffering from injuries," Theresa explained.

Jay closed the book he was reading. Why was it that Theresa was always right? The Leader sighed in annoyance. Theresa, however, smiled. She knew she had gotten her point across to the hard-headed descendant of Jason.

"Now, how about we go back to the Brownstone and go back to bed?"

"You go. I'll clean up."

Theresa made her way out of the library as Jay began to put the books away. As he slipped one of the books back on the shelf, another one caught his eye. Jay slipped out the silver covered book.

"I see you've found the book on the Silver Wolf."

Jay spun around. Chiron walked into the library.

"The Silver Wolf?"

"Yes. Not of the Ancient World, but most certainly not of the natural world either. The Silver Wolf was created as a weapon to be used against mankind," Chiron explained.

Jay opened the book and flipped through the pages. It wasn't a normal book, but an experiment journal. A very _detailed_ experiment journal. Jay cringed as he read some of the entries.

"If the Silver Wolf isn't from Ancient Times, then, why is this journal _here_?"

Chiron walked over to Jay and took the silver book.

"Hermes found this along with a young girl a few years back. He was on a mission in Greece when he began to hear rumours of a government project. A creature composed of both human and animal, forged together as a weapon against the country's enemies. Hermes sent word back to Hera and Zeus at once. Zeus told Hermes to investigate and, within a few short days, he began hearing more rumours that the creature that the government had been trying to keep secret had gotten loose. One night, Hermes was heading to the Temple of Olympian Zeus in Athens when he came across a young wolf. Its fur shone with the very brilliance of the full moon. And, in its teeth was..."

"That journal," Jay breathed.

Chiron gave a small nod. "Knowing what dangers lurked around, Hermes took the poor beast and brought it to where he was staying. The next morning, Hermes found a young girl asleep on the bed, clad in silver robes and a pure-silver charm around her neck. Selene told you that she lived in Greece for some time, did she not?" the centaur asked.

"Six years," Jay answered.

"In that time, Hermes found a suitable home for her. With Mr. and Mrs. Ylva," Chiron said.

Jay frowned. "Doesn't that translate into something?" he wondered out loud.

"Indeed it does. 'Ylva' means 'wolf' in Scandinavian," Chiron replied. "Mr. Ylva was from Scandinavia, whereas his wife was from Athens. And, being Greek, Mrs. Ylva named her new daughter Selene, after the goddess of the moon, Selene."

"And put the two translations together, you get Moon Wolf," Jay put in.

"Yes. If you have seen Selene's eyes you would know what that means," Chiron explained.

"What about her eyes?" Jay asked.

"Selene's eyes reflect how much time she has before she transforms. It might not always be on the full moon. Her eyes represent the different stages of the lunar cycle. When they are a full moon, she transforms. It's less painful for her if she transforms with the full moon, but that is not always the case," the centaur finished.

"But, if Selene's a werewolf, then, how did that happen?" Jay asked.

"Lykon," Chiron said.

"That's impossible. Lykon was just ash in an urn," Jay pointed out.

"I am sure mortals have many ways of extracting valuable material from dead organisms, even if they are ash and bone," Chiron spoke up.

He gave the journal back to Jay. "To help with your research. Best to let the rest of the team know. Especially Neil, seeing is how he has been the one who has been spending the most time around Selene," the centaur advised.

"Thanks, Chiron. I'll do that," Jay confirmed. He headed out of the library.

* * *

"Selene is a _what_?" Atlanta cried.

After Jay had gotten back to the dorm, he had found the others (Neil not among them) in the living room. He had explained what Chiron had told him back at the school and was now faced with a horrified team.

"Selene is a werewolf. But, apparently, according to this journal, not a true werewolf," Jay explained, holding up the silver book. "She was part of some twisted experiment involving being injected with some of Lykon's werewolf DNA. I know, it's impossible, but I guess when some people warp science enough it becomes possible."

"Whoever _did_ warp it is _also_ twisted," Odie muttered, crossing his arms.

"When we first met Selene I had a vision of a wolf," Theresa confessed. "But, I didn't want to say anything in case I might have said something wrong."

"Well, now we know. But, the problem is: will Neil believe it?" Archie asked.

"Yeah. He spends more time with Selene than with his mirror nowadays," Herry added.

"Where _is_ Neil?" Jay asked.

"With our little wolf friend," Atlanta answered.

"Did he say where they were going?" Jay asked.

The others shook their heads.

"I can try to trace him using the GPS function on his radio," Odie suggested.

"You do that," Jay told him. Odie ran off. Jay turned to Atlanta and Theresa. "Meanwhile, I'm going to need you girls to track down Neil. If you find him don't let him or Selene out of your sight. I want you two to tail them, got it?"

The girls nodded their understanding. They got up and headed for Theresa's car.

"What about us?" Herry asked.

"If Odie finds Neil's GPS location we can take your truck and head there," Jay explained.

"How are we supposed to do this without looking suspicious?" Archie voiced.

"We'll worry about that when we come to it. Right now, I'm more worried about Neil's safety. We don't know how long Selene has until she transforms, and we don't know her nature when she's in wolf form. If she's savage, she could attack Neil, or anyone else who gets too close," Jay put in.

* * *

Chapter nine, everybody.

Yes, I don't own Class of the Titans but I do own Selene and her origin story.

So, thoughts? Comments? Constructive criticism? No flames allowed. I'll save up flames to melt the dreaded St. John's winter snow.


	10. Secrets Revealed

**A/N**: Sorry I've taken so long to get this up. I've been really busy and haven't had a chance to update. I haven't had a chance to slow down. Things have been crazy around here. But, hopefully I'll be back on track within a couple of days.

* * *

It had never been this hard to track someone before. Even when that someone was Neil.

Atlanta and Theresa drove through New Olympia, looking for even the smallest sign of either Neil or Selene.

"Since when was tracking so hard?" Atlanta wondered out loud.

"The city isn't _that_ big. Is it?" Theresa asked.

"When you're trying to find Neil, yeah, it's that big," Atlanta replied.

Theresa tried to locate Neil through her psychic ability. Just when she thought she was going to give herself a headache, Atlanta's radio rang.

"Hello? He's where? Okay. Thanks, Jay. They're at the marina," Atlanta announced.

Theresa headed for the docks.

* * *

Herry parked the truck and the boys got out.

"Okay, so, how are we going to get Neil away from Selene long enough for us to tell him that the girl he's dating could turn into a wolf at any minute?" Archie asked.

"We'll worry about that bridge when we come to it," Jay answered.

The four boys headed down to where the boats were tied up. Neil and Selene were walking down the boardwalk.

"Any idea how we're going to tell Neil without Selene hearing?" Herry asked.

Jay took his PMR and called Theresa.

"Hello?"

"Theresa. We need you and Atlanta to distract Selene long enough for us to get to Neil and tell him," Jay instructed.

"We're on it," Theresa replied.

The friends hung up. A few seconds later, Theresa and Atlanta came walking down the boardwalk coming in the opposite direction of Neil and Selene.

"Hey, Neil. Hey, Selene," Atlanta greeted.

"Hey," Selene replied.

Jay motioned for Herry to grab Neil. The Brawn crept out of the hiding spot and over to Neil. The blond gave a muffled yelp as Herry put his hand over Neil's mouth and pulled him away from the three girls.

"Let go!" Neil demanded through a closed mouth.

Herry pinned Neil to the brick wall of a nearby building. He lowered his hand away from Neil's mouth.

"What's going on?" Neil asked.

"We have something to tell you," Jay said.

"Well, make it fast, I'm on a date," Neil pointed out.

"Your date _is_ what we have to tell you," Archie replied.

"Selene is a werewolf," Odie announced.

Neil looked at his friends for a moment, then burst out laughing. The others looked at each other.

"Selene? A werewolf? That's a good one. Who came up with that?"

"Neil, we're being serious," Jay insisted.

"If she's a werewolf then why didn't she transform on our last full moon date?" Neil asked.

"Werewolves don't transform unless they're touched by the light of the full moon," Odie explained.

"Besides, the moon doesn't even concern Selene," Jay said.

"Then, why are you saying she's a werewolf?" Neil asked.

"Her eyes show when she will transform next," Archie voiced.

"Her eyes? _Where_ do you get this stuff?" Neil asked.

Jay held up a silver book. "This contains everything about Selene's past," he said.

Neil took the book and flipped through the pages.

"Jay, have you noticed that who wrote in this didn't give a name?" he asked. "They could be talking about anyone. Sorry, any _girl_."

"Neil, will you stop being so hard-headed and realize that you're dating a dangerous creature?" Jay asked.

It was an extremely rare experience to see Neil angry. He got ticked off, yes, but never _angry_. It usually took an annoying ring tone to make Neil lose his cool. However, now, Jay was wishing he hadn't said anything.

Neil shoved the book into Jay's chest with such force that Jay stumbled back a few steps. Without saying a word, Neil stormed off back to where Selene, Theresa and Atlanta were standing.

"Hi...Neil..."

Atlanta trailed off as Neil took Selene's arm and guided her away from the Huntress and Fighter.

"That could've gone better," Archie muttered, crossing his arms.

Jay rubbed his chest. He had _really_ ticked off Neil this time.

* * *

Okay, not one of my longest chapters, but my computer is being stubborn. Anyway, what do you think? Thoughts? Comments? Anything need improving?

I don't think I did a good job with Neil in this chapter. I think I steered him a bit out of character.


	11. Not Always Who You Think

It had been a quiet Sunday afternoon at the Brownstone. Neil was still not talking to Jay, Herry, Odie, or Archie for what happened the night before and he was spending more time with Selene than training to fight against Cronus. He was still not believing that Selene was a werewolf. Everyone had given up trying to convince him.

Archie, Theresa and Atlanta were watching a movie, Herry was in his room lifting weights, Jay was up in his room studying, Neil was out with Selene (big surprise), and Odie was outside in the garage tuning his moped.

Odie tightened the front wheel of his small bike. He had retreated to the quiet of the garage to escape the constant noise that radiated out of the TV.

_"I knew love was blind, but I didn't think it was deaf,"_ the Brain mused.

Odie stood up a began to put his tools away. He was just opening the gate to go inside when he heard a low growl behind him. Odie slowly turned around. A large, black dog stood behind him.

Herry was just heading out into the backyard (having finished his work-out early) when he heard a *thud* on the gate.

"Odie?"

"Insane dog!"

Herry ran to help his friend. Odie was managing to keep the dog back with a short pole. Herry grabbed the dog and threw it away from Odie, but not before receiving the animal's claws down his arm. Herry grasped his forearm to stop the bleeding. The dog shook itself and ran off.

"Herry, are you okay?" Odie asked.

"I'm fine. Are _you_okay?" Herry questioned.

"I'll live," Odie said with a shrug and a sigh.

"Let's go inside before that thing comes back."

The friends made their way inside. The front door was closing when the boys walked into the kitchen.

"Who's leaving?" Odie asked.

"Jay," Archie answered as he opened the fridge.

"Gone to see Hera?" Herry guessed.

Archie stood up and shrugged. "Who knows? What happened to your arm?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Herry told him.

"If it's bleeding _that_ badly, it _has_ to be something," Archie pressed.

"I got clawed by a dog, if you must know," Herry answered.

He headed upstairs to the bathroom. Odie and Archie glanced at each other. They were both thinking the same thing: that was no ordinary dog.

* * *

"Do you think Cronus set Cerberus free again?" Archie asked.

"If he did, we would have known about it by now," Odie pointed out.

The two friends were down in Odie's room thinking of possibilities for the strange dog attack.

"Maybe it was a stray," Archie suggested.

Odie took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I really don't know. I'm at the point now where I just blame Cronus for everything."

"Like Erebus?"

The room fell silent. Odie looked over at Archie.

"Who do you blame more? Cronus? Jay? Or...me?"

"Arch, please. Not this again."

"Who do you blame for what happened?"

"I blame Erebus. Yes, Cronus told that snake about us. That's his nature. But, it was Erebus who killed all those people. Not Cronus, not Jay, not you. Erebus. It was Erebus who took control of Jay."

Archie ran his fingers through his hair. "I should have saved Jay before that happened," he said.

"Archie, it was our fault for not believing you. We could have all saved Jay by going to the gods. But, we were just glad to have Jay back safe and sound we didn't want to believe that there was anything mentally wrong with him," Odie explained. "And when we finally came to our senses, you were..."

Odie left the sentence hanging. Archie hung his head and closed his eyes. Dying wasn't fun. He knew first hand. But, it was either Theresa's life or his. And, he chose to save Theresa's life.

The Warrior looked up and scanned the room. He noticed the silver book lying on Odie's desk. He reached over and picked it up.

"Jay let me borrow it," Odie replied.

Archie flipped through the pages. Most of them were filled with ideas, random musings, complicated equations that only Odie would understand, and different project names. Archie finally came to an entry that looked promising.

_Day 145,_

_It took many tests and many more failures, but, it looks like Operation: Silver Wolf is a success. The young girl we brought from the orphanage had very little resistance to the experiments. Although they have left her with little to no memory of who she is or what he life was like before now. From the background information we've gathered from the orphanage director, she was the only child to a successful business owner, and was last, unknown, remaining descendant of the mighty hero Perseus._

"Something wrong, Arch?"

"Looks like we've missed an important point. Selene's the descendant of Perseus," Archie said.

"But, that's impossible," Odie replied, getting up from his computer and sitting down on the bed next to Archie.

"She had her DNA messed up, Odie. Not her family tree."

Archie flipped through a few more pages.

_Day 159,_

_The project was another complete failure. The creature is far more capable of memory than we had hoped. We have no choice but to destroy the beast and start over. I am not worried, though. The procedures are all described to the last detail withing the pages of this book._

Archie turned to the next page. It was blank. This was probably the last entry that was written before it had been stolen. Archie continued to flip the pages. Another entry appeared. But, it was in a different handwriting. More than likely it was Selene's.

_Day 162,_

_It had been one week since this book was last opened. I could not bring myself to open its accursed pages since I escaped that horrid palce. Luckily, I was found by a nice man by the name of Hermes. He had taken very good care of me. He treats me as if I were his own child. I will be sad to see him leave. But, Hermes has promised that he has found a new home for me. I trust him with my life, so I'm sure the family he has found is very kind. I shall write again when I have settled in with my new family._

_Yours truly,_

_Silver Wolf_

"I guess Hermes told her about the experiments," Archie thought out loud.

"It would seem," Odie agreed as he finished reading.

"Do you think we should go see Hermes?" Archie asked.

"What more is Hermes going to tell us?" Odie wanted to know.

Archie closed the book. His thoughts drifted to Herry and the dog.

"Of course...I'm more worried about Herry right now."

"So am I," Odie answered, getting to his feet. "But, there's nothing we can do. We don't know where that dog came from or if it had an owner, or what."

"Well, we do know one thing," Archie said.

"What's that?"

"We can't give Cronus all the credit."

* * *

Two chapters done. This computer can co-operate when it wants to.

Thoughts? Comments? Anything need improving?


	12. Gone Wolf

**A/N**: For the sake of anyone who hasn't read **Inner Demons** yet, here is the story:

Okay, New Olympia is attacked (somewhat) by a strange sickness which eventually kills the person who is infected. One night there's a car crash and Herry pulls out a woman who has been infected but no one knows it. The sickness then gets passed on to one of the classmates of Jay and Archie and she gets sick and dies. So, the seven heroes investigate to see whether or not Cronus is behind it. While out in the woods where they're investigating, Archie becomes infected. Yes, I know Archie is immune to all kinds of sickness, but this is no ordinary sickness. But, to the story. While all of the above stuff is happening, the heroes each have a strange dream (in Theresa's case vision) that another member of the team is behind the weird events. If you want the pairings here they are:

Theresa-Archie  
Archie-Jay  
Odie-Neil  
Herry-Odie  
Atlanta-Herry  
Jay-Atlanta, and later on Cronus

So, while Theresa and Atlanta help Archie control the "shadow sickness" inside of him, Herry, Jay, Odie and Neil go out. Which results in Jay getting infected. After that, Jay tries to kill off Archie because he's the only one who can stop all the bad stuff that's going on. Jay tries to drown Archie (but saved by Poseidon's guards), strike him down with lightning (ends up only hitting his ankle brace and melting the inside), and steals his immunity (which oddly enough Archie gets back in a dream). So, Jay turns to framing Archie for stealing the gods' powers and says that Archie tried to kill him one night at the dorm. Archie gets frustrated and quits. Jay then steals Herry's, Odie's, Neil's, Theresa's, and Atlanta's abilities and powers as well as the rest of the gods'. Archie comes back and goes after Jay. There's a fight in the Underworld, Jay pushes Theresa over the side of a cliff which over looks the River Styx, Archie manages to drain all of the shadow (which they find out if Erebus, god of darkness) out of Jay and saves Theresa. Only, the last one ends up with Archie dying because he transferred Erebus' powers to Theresa so that she was immortal and she couldn't die. Back in Hera's office, everyone is really sad because now they have to bury Archie, but thanks to Hades Archie comes back.

And that's **Inner Demons** in a very long summary. Now, on to chapter twelve of **Wolves**.

* * *

"Neil, is something wrong?"

Neil looked up into the silvery eyes of his girlfriend.

"The guys are just being jerks," the Charm replied.

"What are they being jerks about? If you don't mind my asking," Selene said.

"It's nothing," Neil answered.

"In other words, it's secret," Selene put in. "I understand."

She looked out of the restaurant window. The sun was bathing New Olympia in a warm, golden glow.

Neil played around with his radio. He wanted to ask Selene if she knew anything about the Silver Wolf, but he was afraid she would get mad and defensive.

_"Just ask her if she heard rumors about it while she was living in Greece,"_ he told himself.

Neil took a deep breath. "Um...Selene?"

"Yeah?"

"While you were living in Greece did you hear any rumors about...um...a government project?"

Selene frowned slightly. "Why?" she asked.

"Well, I was just going through some old newspapers the other day and one of them had a story about something going on in Athens," Neil explained.

Selene seemed to relax. "Yeah. I did hear rumors about that. But, why are you just bringing it up now?" she wanted to know.

"Because officials think that the thing the Greece government was working on may be in New Olympia," Neil answered.

"Have there been any sightings?" Selene asked.

"One or two," Neil replied quietly.

Selene rubbed her arm.

"Do you know where the sightings were?" she asked.

"Somewhere in the woods, I think," Neil answered. "Archie and Herry went looking a few weeks ago. They said they just found a dog."

"Um...Neil?"

Neil looked up. "Yeah? You okay?"

"Neil, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Selene said.

Just then, Neil's radio rang.

"Sorry. Hello? You're calling me just to tell me that Herry had been scratched? Jay, get a life, would ya?"

There was a short pause.

"He's what? You said it was just a dog."

Selene's eyes widened in horror.

"What am I supposed to do? Jay, I'm on a date, here," Neil whispered.

"Neil, this is important. Herry's not himself and I need to inform at least one of the gods," Jay said.

Neil groaned. "What about Selene?" he asked quietly.

"Blind fold her if you want to take her. I don't care. Just get to the school and tell Hera or Chiron," Jay instructed.

The line went dead. Neil groaned as he closed his radio.

"Is something wrong?" Selene asked.

"Uh...no. Herry just left something at the school and on the way got attacked by a dog. So, Jay wants me to go to school and get whatever it is that Herry left," Neil explained.

"What about the dog?" Selene asked.

"It's just a dog," Neil assured her. "Um, do you want to come with me to school?"

"Sure," Selene replied.

The two friends got up and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

Neil and Selene walked down the deserted hallway of Olympus High.

"Neil, where did Herry leave his stuff?" Selene asked as they walked up to the janitor's closet.

Neil mentally slapped himself. He should have blindfolded her before they entered the school. Just then, the door opened and the janitor came out.

"Hello, Mr. Suez," Selene greeted.

"Hello, Selene. Hello Neil. What are you two doing here?" Mr. Suez asked. He looked at Neil as he said this.

_"How to tell him I have to see Chiron without Selene knowing?"_ Neil asked himself.

"We...uh...came to get something for Herry," the blond explained.

"Then, why are we standing in front of the janitor's closet?" Selene asked. "Can't we just go the pharmacy?"

"I understand. Please, take whatever you need," Suez said, stepping to the side.

Neil pushed Selene into the closet.

"Neil? What's going on?"

Neil pulled the cord to turn on the light. The door swung shut and Selene felt something wrap around her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Trust me, Selene, please," Neil said.

Through the blindfold, Selene could see a mystical blue light. Neil took her hand and guided her through the light. It was like walking through water.

"Neil, where are we?" Selene asked.

_"I sure hope Zeus can wipe her memory,"_ Neil thought.

"Why, Neil. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hi."

"Who is your friend?"

Selene felt the blindfold lifted from her eyes. She opened her eyes and blinked her vision back into focus. An elderly woman into focus. Selene took in a sharp breath.

"You're...you're..."

Selene swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. She turned to Neil.

"You didn't tell me?"

"I couldn't."

"You don't trust me?"

"I do. I just couldn't tell you."

"It is for the protection of both the gods and the heroes."

Selene turned back to the woman.

"Miss. Hera. Forgive me, but, I thought you were...just a myth," she confessed.

Hera smiled. "Understandable. Most humans would rather it be kept that way," she explained.

"So, we're not here to get some kind of book, are we, Neil?" Selene asked.

"No," Neil replied. He turned to Hera. "We're in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Hera asked, frowning a little.

"Herry got attacked by a stray dog and now he's not doing so good," Neil explained. "But, we don't know where the dog came from and Herry's acting strange, so we have to see Chiron."

"He's in his study," Hera replied.

Selene followed Neil as he headed off in the direction of two large oak doors.

"Neil, why did Hera take off the blindfold?" she asked.

"She trusts you," Neil answered. "Believe me, when the queen of the gods allows someone other than the chosen seven heroes into the Secret Wing, it's because she trusts you. It's kinda like Batman blindfolding people he brings to the Batcave. He doesn't take the blindfold off until they're inside."

"That makes sense, I guess," Selene said.

The friends walked into another room.

"Chiron?"

"Hello, Neil."

"Whoa!"

A centaur walked up. "You must be Selene. We've heard so much about you," he said.

Selene smiled weakly.

"You've grown into a beautiful young woman," Chiron said.

"Thank you," Selene replied quietly.

"You are probably wondering why you are being allowed inside the most secret of places," Chiron said.

"Kinda," Selene answered. "From what I've gathered only seven people know about this place."

"Yes. Neil, Jay, Theresa, Archie, Atlanta, Odie and Herry," Chiron listed.

"Come again?" Selene asked.

"Maybe I will tell you the story some other time. Right now, I believe you have come to see me about Herry," Chiron said.

"Yeah. Herry was attacked by a strange dog and now _he's_ acting strange," Neil explained.

"No one recognized the dog?" Chiron asked.

Neil shook his head.

"Well, that could be a problem," Chrion said.

Just then, the doors opened and someone came in. Selene turned around and gasped.

"Hermes?!"

"Selene!"

"Wait. I was taken in by the immortal Hermes. The messanger for the gods? The god of communication, trade, travel..."

"I'm glad you remember me," Hermes said.

Selene ran over and threw her arms around Hermes' neck.

"How could I forget the person who saved my life?" she asked.

Hermes wrapped his arms around Selene.

"I'm very happy to see that you are well and safe."

"Thanks to you," Selene replied.

The two friends broke apart. Hermes' smile faded.

"Hermes, what's wrong?" Chiron asked.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but...Herry's gone wolf."

* * *

I know letting other people outside of the seven is forbidden, but Selene already knows Hermes and Cronus are walking around so it was only a matter of time before she figured out that the other gods were alive as well. Please don't get mad at me.

Anyway, thoughts? Comments? Anything need improving? Feedback always helps. But, no flames. Winter has offically hit and flames will be used to melt the snow.


	13. Cravings

**A/N**: I'm terribly sorry for the long delay. I've been involved with a cantata and that has taken up most of my time. But, now that it's over I'm hoping to get more chapters up. Thank you for being patient with me.

* * *

It had been fun trying to get a massive, muscular, dark brown furred wolf unnoticed into Olympus High. It was even more fun trying to drag it...or _him_...down the hall towards the janitor's closet.

"Herry, come on. Be a good boy and co-operate," Archie growled as he tried to pull his friend down the hall.

Herry just sat there, looking at the seven humans with little interest in doing what he was told.

"Who knew werewolves were so stubborn?" Odie asked.

Jay jabbed Odie in the ribs with his elbow. The Brain suddenly realized what he had said. However, Selene seemed more worried about Herry at the moment.

"I've tried every psychic trick I have," Theresa told Jay. "He's resisted everything."

"There has to be something he'll respond to," Atlanta put in.

Selene touched her silver charm. She pulled it off her neck and walked over to Herry.

Herry's ears perked up when he saw her. Selene dangled the charm in front of Herry's face. Uncharacteristically, Herry became very playful.

"Aren't werewolves supposed to be afraid of silver?" Neil asked.

"Who's a good boy?" Selene said in a playful voice.

"This is weird," Theresa commented as Selene led Herry to the closet.

"Is that really pure silver?" Jay asked.

Archie took out his pendant and placed it into the keyhole. The sundial spun around and the door opened. Selene lead Herry inside the closet and the others followed. Jay pulled the cord and the door swung shut. The wall turned into a portal and Selene was the first one through, followed quickly by Herry. The others walked through the portal and followed Selene to Chiron's study.

* * *

Chiron looked up as the door of his study opened. Selene walked in.

"Ah, Selene. Good to see you again."

"Can you get something to put Herry to sleep?" Selene asked.

Chiron went to find Dionysus. The others walked into the study. Herry was lying down on the couch, watching each one of them with curious eyes. His tail swayed back and forth.

"You okay, Odie?" Jay asked.

"I don't like the look in Herry's eyes," Odie answered. "It's almost like he's...uh...never mind."

"Like he's what? Like he's hungry?" Atlanta asked.

"He _is _Herry after all," Odie pointed out. "Wolf or not, he probably still has his large appetite. Only, he'll want wolf food, not human food."

Jay then realized what Odie was trying to say. He looked from Herry to the rest of the team.

"Odie, do you think you could make some of kind cage to keep him in?" the Leader asked. "And, one that can withstand his strength."

"I'll get right on it," Odie announce. He ran out of the study.

Jay turned to the rest of the team. They seemed to be looking at Herry with a new found caution.

"While Odie gets the cage, I want everyone to keep their distance. Preferably anywhere other than this room," Jay explained.

"If you need me, I'll be in the gym," Archie said.

And with that, he headed out the door. Atlanta followed close behind.

"I have to talk to Persephone about something," Theresa said.

She got up and headed for Persephone's solarium.

Just then, Chiron and Dionysus came in.

"Oh my!"

Herry growled. Selene rubbed his ears and he settled down. Very cautiously, Dionysus walked over. The wolf narrowed its eyes at the god. Dionysus took out a syringe.

"Easy, Herry. This will help you sleep."

Herry yelped as the syringe pierced his skin. Dionysus fell back when Herry snapped at him. But, within seconds, Herry was asleep.

"That should keep him unconscious for a few hours," Dionysus panted. "Now, all that needs to be done now is to determine a cure. Before this becomes permanent."

* * *

_(Herry's POV)_

The last thing I remember was helping Odie in the garage. Then, I guess there was a short time before I transformed.

Man, my head is killing me. Whatever Dionysus drugged me with it gives you one nasty headache. And on top of that, I'm hungry. Do these people know the meaning of the word "food"? Guess not.

I stretch and open my eyes. I guess Odie must've finished that cage thing because I'm lying in it. I look around the room. Jay is out cold on the couch, and Neil and Selene are playing cards. Theresa, Atlanta, Archie and Odie must be somewhere else. Knowing Odie he's probably of with Dionysus working on a cure or something.

I stretch again and yawn. No one pays any attention. I wonder how long it is until lunch. That's when I realize I'm looking hungrily at Jay. I shake my head.

_Snap out of it, Herry. You can't eat your friend._

Give me a break. I'm a wolf. I crave meat. It doesn't help that there are two meat filled humans in the same room with me. I couldn't eat Selene even if I was a real wolf. If I was a real wolf I wouldn't care if Jay and Neil were my friends or not.

_Shut up, Herry. You are not eating Jay and Neil._

Okay, so I have to use some serious will power just to stop thinking about my friends as lunch. But, they had better come up with something because I'm going to go mad if I don't get something to eat.

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

Odie came into the study. He saw Herry eyeing a sleeping Jay and quickly went over to wake said person up.

Jay moaned as he opened his eyes.

"Hey, Odie." Jay yawned. "Did you find a cure?"

"We're close. But, you should really be careful about where you fall asleep. Herry was looking at you like you were his next meal," Odie explained.

Jay sat up straight.

"Thanks, I'll be more careful next time. So, feeding time?"

Odie nodded. He looked down at the container he was holding.

"I'm almost scared to give him any kind of meat," he confessed.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"What if he still craves meat when we turn him back into a human?" Odie pointed out.

Jay glanced over at Selene. Even for a werewolf, she was a heavy meat-eater. Only difference was, she ate the meat cooked, not raw.

"The longer Herry stays a wolf, the more he'll begin to act like a wolf. I don't know if that dog was a werewolf itself, but whatever was in its claws causes permanent damage," Odie explained.

"In other words: if we don't change Herry back into a human, he's stuck as a wolf?" Jay guessed.

Odie nodded.

"I'm afraid so," he replied.

* * *

What do you think?

I'm not so good at the first person point of view stuff. I never use it. But, in this case I made an exception.

Let me know what you think. Reviews help a lot.


	14. Silver Wolf

With everything that was going on, the remaining six friends found it difficult to concentrate on school work. It was hard to act like everything was normal when Herry was slowly becoming more animal than human. The only good sign was that Herry had not lost his super human strength. Chiron said as long as he had his strength there was still hope of saving him.

Everyday after school, Jay, Archie, Atlanta, Theresa, Neil, Odie and Selene would meet up at the janitor's closet and head for the Secret Wing. There was a debate between Hephaestus and Hera about giving Selene her own pendant. However, Selene always turned down the offer. She said she had no part in the Oracle's prophecy and therefore shouldn't even have any knowledge of the gods existence at Olympus High.

Odie spent most of his time with Dionysus in his lab. He assured the team that they were extremely close to finding a cure. Meanwhile, it was apparent that Herry was struggling to keep his new animal instincts at bay. Odie had stopped feeding him completely due to the simple fact that he almost had his head taken off by a savage Herry during lunch time feeding.

Now, at the end of another school day, Archie and Atlanta were taking their turn at watching their wolf friend while trying to get through the pile of homework that had been neglected over the past week.

Archie looked up when he heard a pitiful whine. Herry was looking at him with big, innocent brown eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Herry. It's your own fault we're not allowed to feed you," the Warrior explained.

Herry whined again.

Atlanta looked like she was about to snap. Everyone knew she was an environmentalist. And seeing a helpless animal (even if that animal was her best friend) suffer was taking its toll.

The pencil was pressed so hard into the paper that the page was beginning to tear.

"Atlanta?" Archie asked.

"This isn't fair!" Atlanta yelled.

Archie fell back and Herry's ears perked up.

"Odie has no right to refuse Herry a meal. Okay, sure, Herry attacked him, but he can't help it. I can't believe Chiron isn't doing anything about it," Atlanta snapped.

"Odie's shaken. He doesn't want to go anywhere near Herry right now. And, he won't let any of us open the cage," Archie explained.

"What about Selene? Herry won't attack her," Atlanta pointed out.

"Werewolf," was all Archie said. He went back to his homework.

Atlanta growled and went back to her own. Every now and then Archie could hear her mutter something about Odie being a jerk and things being unfair. He could only sigh and shake his head. There was nothing anyone could do to change Odie's mind. The Brain would always say he would feed Herry when the cure was ready. Problem was: no one (including Odie and Dionysus) knew when and if the cure would be ready in time to save Herry. His strength was fading, and he wasn't as muscular as he was when he first transformed. It was only a matter of time before Cronus found out that the prophecy was broken, if he hadn't done so already.

Jay walked into Dionysus' lab.

"Please tell me you have good news," he pleaded.

"Well, we've found a cure," Odie answered.

"But?" Jay asked.

"We're not sure if it'll work," Dionysus replied. "We may be too late."

"Spray him and found out," Jay said.

"The cure doesn't get sprayed, Jay. Herry has to ingest it," Odie explained.

"Even better," Jay commented. "We won't know what'll happen unless we give it a try."

"Okay. But, I'm not going anywhere near that cage," Odie said.

"No problem. We'll ask Selene to do it," Dionysus put in.

"Selene went out a few hours ago," Jay informed. "She said she wasn't feeling well and left. Neil went to see if she was okay. None of them have come back yet."

"We'll give Herry the cure then we'll go look for Neil and Selene," Odie suggested. "Hopefully we can help all three of them before something goes horribly wrong."

* * *

The woods had never seemed so menacing before. Neil crept along the trail. What game was Selene playing? She said she didn't feel well and took off. Only she had vanished into the woods.

_"Selene has been acting funny lately,"_ Neil thought. _"Chiron said people who were werewolves would act strange before a full moon. But, last week was the full moon."_

Neil stopped walking.

_"What if Jay and the guys were right? What if I've been dating a werewolf all along? If that's true, Selene is the kindest werewolf I've met. And who says werewolves are savage? Okay, Lykon was savage, but he was something of a cannibal, wasn't he?"_

Neil was so deep in thought that he didn't realize he had started walking again. He heard someone crying and ran to see who it was. He came to a clearing and stopped running.

"Selene?"

From where he stood, Neil could see a few changes had taken place. Selene's hair was matted and untidy. It also looked like she was growing fur.

Selene looked up. Her silver eyes shone with the light of the full moon in her eyes.

"Neil? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

"You shouldn't have."

Neil stepped further into the clearing. Selene's body shook violently. So, this was what it was like watching someone turn into a wolf.

Selene was now half-human half-wolf. She still had her human body, but she now had a tail and wolf ears.

"Selene, what's going on?" Neil asked desperately.

"You mean, she hasn't told you?"

Cronus walked out of the trees. Neil noticed that the immortal held a book similar to the silver journal.

"I told you to watch your girlfriend, Neil," Cronus said.

"What do you want, Cronus? Haven't you cause me enough grief already?" Selene asked, a growl escaping her throat.

"My dear, the only one giving you grief is _you_," Cronus answered.

"_What_ is going on?" Neil demanded.

"Unlike traditional werewolves, Selene transforms when her eyes resemble a full moon. And that will continue to happen until she has completed her purpose," Cronus explained.

"And, that is?" Neil asked.

"You will soon see."

Selene transformed completely. Neil began to slowly back away. He now understood why Herry acted like a puppy when he saw Selene's silver charm. It was pure silver modified to control wild wolves. But, Selene didn't have her charm, Odie did.

The silver wolf growled and charged. Neil ran for his life.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments?

Tell me what you think.


	15. Luck isn't Lucky

Neil tried to calm his rapid breathing. The woods seemed to be unending. There was no way back to the city. The model held his breath when he heard leaves rustle on the ground around the tree he was hiding in. He glanced down. The moon light reflected off the silver fur of the wolf that Neil had been running from. He had tried calling Jay, but his PMR had been crushed.

The wolf moved on. Neil started breathing again.

_"I've got to call Jay. Too bad my PMR is completely useless."_

"There's no use hiding, Neil. Once the Silver Wolf has a scent there's no helping the prey," Cronus called.

Neil sank back against the tree he was hiding in.

"It's a shame really. Such a magnificent creature created to destroy the enemies of those who command it, only to die once those enemies have been disposed of," Cronus continued.

Neil felt his heart skip a beat. If he was caught, not only would his life be over, but Selene's life would also be forfeit.

"Come out, Neil. It's no good delaying the inevitable. The sooner you surrender, the sooner this will be over," Cronus explained.

Neil forced himself to breathe calmly. He needed help. He needed his PMR to work. Neil took out the skeleton of the radio.

_"I hope the GPS is still working,"_ he thought.

He closed his eyes and pushed a button. The black screen flickered to life. Neil opened his eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the signal flash on the cracked screen. His luck hadn't run out. However, the happy feeling fell instantly when there was a loud snap. Neil found himself on his back looking up at the starless sky. Silver filled his vision as the wolf pounced.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter was so short. This has been one hectic day and I wasn't able to make it longer. I hope the next chapter will be longer.

Anyway, let me know what you think. No flames please.


	16. Fading Friends

"This doesn't make any sense," Odie said. "One minute it was transmitting, the next it's dead."

"Theresa?" Jay asked.

Theresa tried to locate Neil psychically.

"He's somewhere in the woods. Oh no."

A vision hit her. She saw Neil lying in a clearing in very bad shape, clutching a silver charm.

"Theresa?"

Theresa's shot open. "We have to hurry!" she cried.

Jay stopped the truck and the team jumped out. Theresa led the way to the location she saw in her vision.

"Neil?" she called. "Neil!"

The friends split up to look for their missing teammate.

"Neil!" Archie began to yell.

He heard a *thud* and looked down. He had kicked Neil's mirror. Archie swallowed. He slowly bent down and picked up the gold object.

"N-Neil?" he stammered as he looked around.

A moan answered his call. Archie ran over to where the sound had come from.

* * *

There were a few things on her list of things that she never wanted to hear again. Archie's scream was now on the top of the list.

Atlanta dashed over where the cry (or scream) for help came from. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"JAY!"

It was the only thing she could think to do.

Neil looked like he had been dragged through a shredder.

"Archie...is he..."

Archie shook his head.

"He's breathing...barely," the Warrior choked out.

Atlanta dropped to her knees beside Neil. She had no clue what do to. Archie looked just as lost. Just then, the others ran up.

The color drained from Odie's face, which was surprising for his dark skin. Jay immediately turned away from the scene and covered his face with his hands. Theresa just stood there.

What could anyone do? Finding out what did this wouldn't help. Jay took out his radio.

"What's the 411, Jay?" Hermes' voice rang through.

"More like a 911. Hermes, we need a portal, and we need it fast. Neil is in critical condition and needs Chiron's help," Jay explained.

"I'll get the portal locked on your location," Hermes said.

Jay hung up just as a weak moan escaped Neil's throat.

"Neil? Can you hear me?" Archie asked.

Neil's eyes flickered open.

"Arch?" he whispered.

"And Atlanta, Odie, Jay and Theresa. We're going to get you out of here," Archie explained.

"Se...lene..."

"What about Selene?" Odie asked, kneeling down beside Archie.

"Selene...Silver Wolf...Cronus has...silver book..."

"Cronus?" Jay echoed.

Neil lifted his hand, but it (literally) dropped into Archie's hand. The Warrior looked down as Neil's hand slid back to the ground. The silver charm that was always around Selene's neck lay in his palm.

"Silver...calms...wolf..." Neil trailed.

"Don't try to talk, Neil," Odie instructed.

Neil shook his head in protest. He groaned in pain. His handsome face twisted in agony. Archie felt extreme pity for the person lying in front of him. No one, not even the ever-so-annoying Neil, deserved this kind of fate.

The darkness was pierced by a mystical blue glow as a portal opened up. Hermes and Chiron could be seen on the other side. The centaur was digging his hooves into the floor, clearly anxious and angry at the same time.

Archie, Odie, Theresa, and Atlanta carefully pulled Neil through the portal. Jay was still standing off to the side, his face buried in his hands again.

Chiron took Neil and galloped off to his study. The four heroes walked back through the portal into the woods.

"Now what?" Archie asked.

"We look for Cronus," Jay answered, finally turning to face his team. "If we find Cronus, we find Selene."

"And when we find Selene?" Atlanta asked.

Archie looked down at the charm that was still in his hand. Neil had said something about the silver that helped calm the wolf. Maybe that was why Herry acted like a puppy when he saw the charm.

"If I can get close enough, I could put this around her neck," the Warrior explained, holding the silver necklace up.

"Why you? I can have it on her and back before you can blink," Atlanta pointed out.

"You may be fast, Atlanta, but remember, we're dealing with a government manipulated creature. She's probably got reflexes faster than Odie's computer," Jay compared. "No offense, Odie."

"None taken," Odie replied.

"The rest of us will distract Selene long enough for Archie to get the charm around her," Jay explained.

"Why Archie?" Atlanta pressed. She turned to her boyfriend. "Not that I think you can't do it or anything."

"One word, Atlanta. Immune," Jay replied.

"Will it work against werewolves?" Archie questioned.

"It's like a sickness, so, it might work," Odie contemplated.

"Maybe Atlanta _should_ do it. She's faster than any of us," Archie said. He quickly turned to Atlanta. "Not that I want you to get bitten."

"I know what you what you mean," Atlanta replied.

"Well, we have to figure out who will do it soon, because I sense that the Silver Wolf is close," Theresa announced.

Jay took out his sword, the blade slid out smoothly.

"Show us the way, Theresa."

Theresa headed off for a more dense part of the woods. No one made a sound. It didn't help matters that it was dark. Everyone was on high alert. The tiniest breath of wind made them jump. Theresa held up a hand and the team stopped. There was a flash of silver in the shadows, followed by a whimper. Jay cautiously stepped forward, his sword clenched tightly in his right hand. He walked over to a cluster of bushes and pulled them back. Jay's breath caught in his throat. Lying on the ground in a seemingly worse condition than Neil, was the Silver Wolf.

"Guys, I don't think the charm is going to work," the Leader announced.

He put his sword away and carefully picked the wolf up. It let out a pitiful sound. Almost like a sound a human makes when they cry out in pain. The creature's eyes flickered opened and it looked up at Jay. The Leader felt his heart plummet into his stomach. The creature's eyes no longer carried their once beautiful, silvery glow. No moon dominated the wolf's eyes. Now, they were just a dull grey.

"Someone call Hermes!" Jay yelled in desperation, his eyes burning with on coming tears.

The team scrambled for their radios. Jay rubbed the wolf's head.

"It's okay, Selene. You're going to be okay," he whispered.

A portal opened and this time Chiron walked out. He took Selene's weakening form from Jay's arms and headed back through the portal without saying a word to the heroes. Jay got to his feet as the portal closed.

"What do we do now?" Archie asked, clutching the charm so hard that his knuckles began to turn white.

"We find Cronus," Jay replied.

Somehow, the world seemed to grow a lot more darker as Jay said this.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Anything need improving?

I'm so glad this chapter was longer. The last one was just disappointing. Anyway, let me know what you think. No flames please.


	17. Back in Action

**A/N**: I _promise _I'll reveal what happens to Herry in this chapter. Please bear with me. All the waiting has been building up to this moment.

* * *

If the world was menacing before, it was terrifying now. The usual woodland sounds were hushed by a deafening silence. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of five pairs of footsteps.

Odie kept glancing at his radio as if expecting someone to call.

As a matter of fact, he was. Dionysus was supposed to call him if the cure worked. Odie had been adding the substance to Herry's food when Jay had burst into the lab, demanding that the Brain drop everything because Neil was in trouble.

"You know what to do. Give Herry the food, wait a while, and if anything happens, call," Odie had instructed.

Now, it all came down to the ever nerve wreaking wait. Odie looked around at his teammates. From the looks on their faces they were either thinking about Selene, Neil or Herry, or maybe all three.

Archie was twisting the silver chain around his fingers and his eyes were on the ground, not really paying any attention as to what was going on.

Jay held up a hand. Atlanta took a hold of Archie's arm to stop him from crashing into the Leader's back.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to go into the woods?"

Jay pulled out his sword as Cronus walked out of the shadows. The god of time looked around.

"I see your two short. Where's Herry and Neil?" he mocked.

Theresa grabbed Jay's arm as he started forward. Cronus chuckled.

"Infecting Herry took a lot out of your silver-haired friend. I'm surprised she still had enough strength left in her to stand on her human feet," he confessed.

"I knew that wasn't an ordinary dog," Odie muttered.

"You were right, Odie. Selene can transform any time. That includes daytime. But, if she does turn into a wolf during the day she just looks like an average dog," Cronus explained.

"So, why did she attack Neil?" Jay asked.

"It's in her programming, Jay. Usually it only takes one bite to destroy her maker's enemies," Cronus said.

"But, Selene didn't bite Herry. She scratched him," Odie pointed out.

"Which speeds up the process and also causing permanent transformation. Unfortunately, she ended up getting Herry instead of you," Cronus told Odie. "Her real target."

"That still doesn't explain why she's dying," Archie spoke up, pulling out his whip.

"You can blame Herry's strength for that," Cronus told the teenager. "I don't know exactly how the Silver Wolf operates. I'm not the mortals who came up with it."

"But, you know more than you're letting on," Jay spat.

"Maybe. But what are you going to do? 'Beat it out of me'? I'd like to see you try. I'm not as weak as you mortals," Cronus taunted. "However, I have nothing better to do. So, if you would like to make the first move..."

The heroes charged.

* * *

Dionysus paced his lab. It had almost been an hour since he had given Herry the cure and nothing was happening. Now, not only did he have to worry about Herry, but he also had to worry about Neil and Selene as well. He had never treated a werewolf before. Chiron said he would take care of them, but that still didn't stop Dionysus from worrying.

A pained howl rang through the Secret Wing. Dionysus snapped out of his trance and dashed for Chiron's room.

When he burst through the doors, Herry was hitting himself against the walls of his cage, clearly trying to relieve himself of the agony he was going through.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Chiron demanded.

Dionysus shrugged.

"I have never cured a werewolf infection before," he confessed.

Herry slammed into the cage wall once more before falling limp on the floor.

Dionysus and Chiron fell silent. They hoped beyond hope that Herry wasn't dead.

* * *

Odie was thrown into Atlanta and the two friends toppled to the ground in a tangled heap.

"Nice try, Odie," Cronus said.

Jay, Archie and Theresa attacked while the immortal had his back turned. A sly smile slid across Cronus' face and he grabbed Theresa's chucks and swung her in a circle. She collided with Archie and the two crashed into a tree. Jay managed to hit Cronus in the neck with his staff. He had lost his sword somewhere during the fight.

Cronus stumbled forwards and turned to face Jay. The Leader spun the staff and got into a defensive position.

"Alright, let's try that again," Cronus said, summoning a scythe.

When the weapon appeared in his hand, Cronus took hold of it and swung the blade. A fire arch flew from the blade and collided with Jay's chest. The boy was the last to crumble to the ground.

Jay pushed himself up as a shadow fell over him. He looked up to gaze into the red eyes of the god of time. Cronus raised his scythe.

"Farewell, Jay."

Jay closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow. However, it never came. There was a crash, followed by Cronus' grunt.

"You okay, Jay?"

Jay's eyes shot open. His head wiped around so fast that his neck cracked.

"Herry?!"

Sure enough, Herry was standing over him. Not the werewolf, the human. As if nothing had ever happened.

"Herry!"

"Come on. We've got an immortal butt to kick," Herry said, pulling Jay to his feet.

The others ran up. Cronus got to his feet.

"So, I see you've managed to find a cure in time," he scowled.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Odie taunted.

"Oh no, I'm actually pleased. Now, I can break the prophecy myself," Cronus explained.

"Let's rock, slimo," Herry said.

With the Brawn back in the game, a new surge of energy seemed to pulse through the other members of the team.

Cronus fell back, breathing heavily. The teenagers glares dared him to make another move.

"I never play the odds. Another time."

A portal opened and Cronus walked through.

As soon as the immortal was gone, Atlanta jumped on to Herry's back.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

Theresa also threw her arms around Herry.

"Great to have you back," Archie said.

"Great to be back," Herry replied.

He looked around. "Where's Neil?" he asked.

The excitement died instantly. Odie whipped out his PMR.

"Hermes!"

A portal opened and the friends ran through.

* * *

There you have it. The long awaited question answered.

I apologize if the brawl scene sucked. I'm not so good with writing the fighting stuff.

Anyway, let me know what you think.


	18. Normalcy

**A/N**: Sorry about the short delay. Finally getting better after being sick for a couple of days. Anyway, this might be the last chapter, but who knows? Enjoy.

* * *

The Secret Wing was quiet. Usually it was filled with the various sounds of talking, training, or laughter. Now, it sat as silent as a graveyard. The only room that was occupied was Chiron's study.

Chiron sighed sadly. Dionysus had tried everything he could think of to stop the illness that had taken over Selene's frail body. The centaur gently brushed back the wolf's ears. A pitiful sound was the response.

Neil had been transported to the hospital after Chiron had treated the mythical side of his injuries. That was where Jay, Theresa, Odie, Herry, Archie and Atlanta were at the moment. A great tension had snapped when the doctor told the six friends that their teammate was going to make it. Neil was still the lucky fool (as Cronus would always kindly point out in a battle or two).

Now all that needed to be done was to prevent an untimely death. How hard could that be for an immortal? If Hades could bring back Archie's soul from the Underworld, how hard could it be to cure an illness?

Chiron sighed again. Hera had told him and Dionysus to take a break. To get some rest and continue when they were refreshed. However, the centaur couldn't rest knowing that a young life so dear to two people he cared about was dying before his eyes. Ares had to tie Hermes down and threaten to knock him out if he didn't calm down.

No one could really blame Hermes for his out burst. He had raised Selene like a daughter, it was only natural that he should be angry. But, seeing the kindest and most fun-loving god angry and upset was something Chiron did _not_ want to see again.

He walked over to his desk and picked up a glass bottle. Inside lay a silvery liquid. The wise centaur looked through the pages of the journal, trying to find something he had missed. Something that Dionysus and Apollo had over looked.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Life had gained some normalcy. Neil was out of the hospital, sporting a broken leg, fractured ribs, and a sprained wrist. He had to have a few blood transfusions due to blood loss. Other than that, he was back to his usual charming, annoying self.

There was still no word from Hera or the other gods on Selene's condition. The last anyone had heard, Chiron had discovered a cure in the journal. However, there was no guarantee that Dionysus would get it to Selene in time.

"I, personally, believe that Selene was cured in time," Neil voiced.

"We all do, Neil," Jay pointed out.

"But, it's a little weird, isn't it? We're not allowed to go to the Secret Wing?" Herry said.

"It _is_ odd," Jay agreed. "But, I'm sure there's a good reason."

"Werewolf gone wild," Odie muttered into his glass of juice.

Neil glared at his African-American friend.

"I'm sure Selene's fine, Neil," Theresa assured the model.

"Speaking of which, here she comes now," Archie announced.

The others looked over to where Archie was gazing. A timid, pale, silver-haired girl was slowing making her way over to the table.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Selene," Herry greeted warmly.

Selene looked away when she saw Neil.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you," she whispered.

"You haven't caused us any trouble," Jay answered.

Selene looked back at the seven heroes.

"I nearly killed two of you," she pointed out.

Neil and Herry shrugged.

"We lived," Herry put in.

"But..."

"Selene, you were never any trouble. We are honored to have met you," Jay explained.

Selene smiled and her pale face seemed to turn a bit red. Neil carefully got to his feet and awkwardly hopped over to Selene. He held up a small box.

"What's this?" Selene asked, taking the box.

"Open it and see," Atlanta told her.

Selene slipped off the lid of the box and gasped. Inside lay her silver charm. Remodeled to look almost exactly like the gold pendants Hephaestus forged, only without the sundial. With a shaky hand, Selene reached in and took out the pendant. A silver wolf was crafted into the front of it. On the back was a "S".

"Heph thought it needed an update," Archie said.

Selene put the chain around her neck.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Selene tightened her bandanna as she looked in the mirror that hung on the inside of her locker door.

"Selene?"

She turned around and saw Herry standing behind her.

"Hey."

"I didn't get the chance to thank you for tipping Odie off about looking in the journal," Herry began.

"He would've looked there eventually," Selene reasoned, looking anywhere but at Herry.

"Yeah, but I would've been long gone before he did," Herry argued.

"If you want to be difficult."

"_I'm_ not the one being difficult."

The silver-haired teen looked up at the Brawn.

"Herry, it was because of me you had to go through that. I would have told Odie every ingrediant, every direction, on how to make that cure. But, it was because of my stupid nature that I couldn't do that. I had to settle for giving him a hint," Selene explained. "And remember, it was also because of my wolf nature that Neil almost died."

"But he didn't. Somehow I get the feeling that you held back," Herry said.

Selene looked away again.

"Maybe I did," she muttered.

"And that's what nearly killed _you_," Herry realized.

"I was designed to infiltrate and attack four or more enemy forces. However, when I was in my human state I caught brief conversations from my captures. I still had a conscience, Herry. I couldn't bring a werewolf's curse upon innocent people. So, in wolf form, I escaped, taking that cursed journal with me. And, I'm sure you know the rest of the story."

"But, if you couldn't bring yourself to attack people in Greece, then, why did you attack Odie?" Herry asked.

"Because Cronus spelled me," Selene replied simply. "Although I hadn't expected to get you instead. Thanks to you and your ancestry, I had regained some control over my wolf form. Neil's injuries would've been a lot worse otherwise."

The friends fell silent. Other students headed off to enjoy the beginning of the weekend.

"So, what's with the bandanna?" Herry asked.

Selene glanced around.

"I have...ears."

"So do six billion other people," Herry pointed out.

"No, ears. As in..."

Selene lifted up the bandanna.

"_Wolf_ ears."

"How did that happen?"

"I got the cure in time, but, it was a bit weak. So, I'm stuck with wolf characteristics. Such as, wolf ears and fangs. Thank goodness I wasn't stuck with the tail," Selene whispered.

Herry chuckled.

"Hey! You two comin' or what?" Jay called from the front doors.

Selene closed her locker door and followed Herry down to where the rest of the team were waiting. Life had definitely regained normalcy (as much normalcy as a werewolf could get).

End

* * *

What do you think?

Good? Bad? So-so?

I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm thinking about doing something of a sequal to Inner Demons. Kind of like a spin off story. Should I do it?


End file.
